


Damned If I Don't

by p0is0ned_y0uth



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M, Inaccurate depiction of Lisa but storyline so, It's kind of sad but then fluffy so yay, M/M, Minor domestic abuse sort of, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0is0ned_y0uth/pseuds/p0is0ned_y0uth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way in hell he had feelings for Jack Barakat. He was the guitarist in Alex's band. That's it. Also his best friend, but that didn't fucking matter. No feelings. No romance. No attraction. Nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned If I Don't

'Hey, sick shows guys.' The final show of tour had come to an end and Alex couldn't have been happier to make his way backstage. Like sure, he loved touring and everything. But he also liked sleeping and not being in immense pain every morning. Maybe they weren't kidding when they said 'stretch out beforehand'. Eh.

'Fuck yeah it was.' Rian replied, grinning. 'Hey, me, Zack and Jack were gonna go get some drinks, wanna join?'

'Where is Jack, anyway?' Alex said. It was unlike him to not hang around after a show. 

'Probably hooking up with some chick.' Alex's face fell. Right.

'Oh. Uh, sorry, I can't. I think I made plans with Lisa.'

Rian frowned. 'Suit yourself..... Wait, I thought you were gonna dump Lisa.'

'Why the fuck do you care?!' Alex snapped, Rian putting his hands up defensively.

'Whatever, man. Have fun.' Rian said sarcastically, exiting the backstage area with Zack, probably in an attempt to find Jack, who was probably covered in sweat and already drunk off his brain. Not that Alex cared. Jack could hook up with whoever the fuck he wanted, it's not like it affected Alex. Stupid Jack with his stupid hair and his stupid face and his stupid eyebrows and his stupid lips-

Alex slapped himself in the face. No. There was no way in hell he had feelings for Jack Barakat. He was the guitarist for Alex's band. That's it. Also his best friend, but that didn't fucking matter. No feelings. No romance. No attraction. Nothing.

A voice in the back of Alex's mind grumbled and told him to stop lying to himself.

 

****

 

'Hey Alex!' Lisa said as Alex walked into the restaurant they'd booked.

'Hey, Lis. You look beautiful.'

'Thanks. How was the show?'

'Oh, you know.... the usual.' In reality Jack had grinded on him quite a bit more than usual, but he was sure Lisa didn't need to know that.

The night slipped into casual conversation. Lisa ordered for him, something about maintaining his figure. Alex felt a lot sadder after that. About half way through Alex could have sworn he saw Jack outside the restaurant with a bunch of droopy flowers and tears in his eyes. It hit him that that might have just been what he wanted to see.

Fuck, he needed Jack.

He frowned to himself, Lisa's endless monologue playing in the background of his thoughts.

He needed Jack.

He really needed Jack.

'Lisa!' He said, cutting her off abruptly. She raised her eyebrows at him, obviously offended by the interruption. 'Lisa, there's something I need to ask you.' Her expression immediately changed from offence to excitement, which severely confused Alex.

'Oh my god, I knew this was coming! I've already started planning, I knew it was only a matter of time before you asked! There's still going to be the issue of Jack, but he doesn't have to come and you can make friends with all of my friends and-'

'Lisa, what the fuck are you talking about?!'

'Our wedding, obviously! You were just about to ask-'

'Lisa.' She stopped, frowning. 'Lisa, I'm trying to break up with you.'

She stood up, furious, her hands slammed down against the table they were sitting at. 'It's Jack, isn't it?! I fucking knew you were faggots!' And she slapped him across the face. Hard.

Panic rose in Alex's chest. No. Not now. He went to stand but she pushed him down, hitting him again. Alex started yelling for help but she shut him up, pressing her lips against his desperately. He pulled away and kept yelling, restaurant staff running over to grab her, Alex darting away. He sprinted as fast as he fucking could, as if she were still behind him, chasing. 

He had to get away from her.

He had to get to Jack.

 

****

 

Alex had managed to run all the way back to the hotel they'd been staying at. He assumed Jack hadn't arrived back yet, it was barely 12 yet. He fumbled through his jacket for the keys, pulling it out and tiredly opening the door. He stepped in, turning the light on accidentally, ready to fall onto his bed, when-

'You're back early.' Jack stared at him from across the room, sitting up on his bed. His eyes were red from crying.

'I- I would say the same for you.' There was a still silence between them for a few seconds until Jack stood up, running at him with rage in his eyes, pinning Alex to the wall. 

'You said you'd dump her!'

'I-'

'You promised me, you swore you were gonna do it over a phone call so she couldn't hurt you, so she wouldn't hurt me! And I had to fucking see you two having a romantic dinner together?!'

'Jack, you-'

'Every fucking thing I did tonight was for you, tonight was supposed to be special, supposed to be about us!'

'Then explain why you weren't backstage after the show, why you were off making out with some chick?!'

'I was buying you fucking flowers!' Alex's mouth fell open. Jack had been outside the restaurant. 'They're in the fucking trash now, though, since I see how much I mean to y-'

Alex kissed him. Jack looked shocked at first, but kissed back in a few seconds, his hands trailing down to Alex's waist. Alex pulled back after a minute, a lazy smile now plastered on Jack's face.

'I broke up with Lisa. When Rian said you were off hooking up with someone I went to the restaurant with her because I- I thought you'd forgotten about me. Then I realised how much I fucking needed you. I cut it off, but- she started hitting me and blaming you and I bolted. But it's all ok now, because you're here now. I..... I love you, Jack.'

Jack stroked at the bruise that was beginning to form on Alex's cheek tenderly, a sad smile on his face. 'I love you too, Alex.'


End file.
